


Skinny Love

by alerie



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alerie/pseuds/alerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another suitsmeme fill.</p><p>Mike stops eating. Harvey notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

It's the fifth time Harvey called Mike into his office since 8 a.m. and it's hardly even lunch time. There are more briefs and subpoenas to deal with then any other week Harvey ever encountered at Pearson Hardman.

But this is why he caved and got himself an associate. This is why he hired Mike.

Though the second the kid steps into his office, Harvey is taken aback. There is no giddyness about him, no sheepish grin. Mike simply hands over files to Harvey and starts to stare out of the window.

For a second the nothing-throws-me-off-track lawyer can't say or do anything, because Mike looks broken. And Harvey is usually good at fixing things, but he has no idea what's wrong with his associate.  
Asking would go against his "I don't give a crap"-theme, so he stares at Mike for a second longer and then just nods. "Thanks", he says briefly, flipping through the pages. "I'll need the documents on the Meyer case before I go home tonight."

Harvey can see Mike's shoulders slump a little. If he hadn't looked at the younger man that very second, he wouldn't have noticed. Especially not when Mike turned around and smiled brightly at Harvey. Everything was good, the lawyer thought to himself, maybe he is just a bit too wound up. But when Mike left his office, Harvey couldn't help but see the slight imbalance in his step.

When he was nearly out the door, Mike turned around to look at Harvey, opened his mouth, but closed it again before leaving.  
For the next two hours, the only thing Harvey could think about was how frail the kid had looked.

He couldn't ignore that. Not with Mike.

 

Three days later Harvey knows something is wrong. They are at court and Mike wears a suit that Harvey picked out. Only back then it fit the younger man like a glove. Now it seemed to swallow Mike.

When they get back to Pearson Hardman Harvey makes Ray stop right in front of the hotdog cart he enjoys so much and gets two of the "Harvey specials" with everything but onions. He passes one on to Mike who takes it absent-mindedly and starts nibbling on it while he talks about what happened in court. Harvey doesn't listen to a word of it but just watches his associate eat. It is oddly comforting and while he has no clue about counting calories he feels slightly better when Mike finishes the damned hotdog.

\---

It takes two more days for Harvey to actually figure out the extent of the problem. It's a saturday evening and they are supposed to go to this ridiculous charity thing Jessica cares so much about. Harvey let Mike come to his appartement, just because he wanted to make sure that the younger man couldn't possibly be late. So he told him to be there at 7 p.m. when they didn't actually have to leave until 90 minutes later.

Harvey offers Mike a drink. He's out of beer, so Scotch will have to do. Only he is a little bit too eager when handing the drink over to Mike, resulting in a very large, dark stain on Mike's shirt.

"You can't go in that. I'm sorry. I'll get you a new shirt", Harvey presses out while taking off to his dressing room. When he returns, Mike has already taken off the soiled shirt and Harvey forgets how to breath for a hot moment. Because with only one look, he can count Mike's ribs. Easily. And nothing in his whole life has ever made Harvey Specter feel so helpless before.

 

Quieter than he ever believed possible Harvey turns on his heels and heads back to his bedroom while fishing out his cell. A quick text to Jessica tells her that he owes her something for not showing up and a slightly longer call to Antonios Pizza up the street convinces Antonio to put cheese in the crust of his famous pepperoni.

Three quick breaths later Harvey manages to face Mike in his living room. The visible ribs still shock him, but the old, oversized Harvard shirt he hands the younger man without explanation hides them all too well.

"Forget about the charity thing", Harvey states oddly. "Instead you are going to tell me why you stopped eating."

The second he stops speaking Mike seems to crumble right before him and it takes every ounce of self control Harvey ever had to not reach out and steady the kid. Mike grabs onto Harvey's kitchen counter and tries to avoid the older man's stare.

"I don't know. I just never have time", he says in a small voice.

Harvey looks at him for a moment. "This should never have happened", he finally announces. "I need you to be on top of your game, but you will always sleep and more importantly you will always eat. Am I understood", he bites out.

Mike's eyes are wary and he nods briefly when Harvey takes off his suit jacket. Just then the knock on his door makes the older man relax a bit. Antonio never fails to be amazing and a delivery under 15 minutes has never been more appreciated.

Curiously Mike eyes Harvey when he opens up the pizza carton, grabs a plate and passes a very large slice to Mike. "Now you'll eat", he orders. Mike obliges. Nothing had ever tasted as good. Probably because he didn't have breakfast or lunch or anything at all today, even though it was saturday and that day belong to Mike alone.

Half an hour later he had managed to eat half the pizza while Harvey simply stared at him.

"I am so full", Mike declares sated. "Good", is the only response when Harvey gets up and undoes Mike's belt. "Now you will sleep. More than five hours. That's an order."

 

The kid turns red immediately and looks down at his belt.

"Kick off your shoes", Harvey demands. Mike does as he is told, but his cheeks still show more colour than he'd like. Harvey notices and decides to ease the younger man. He opens up his own belt buckle and pushes his trousers to the floor.

Red doesn't even begin to describe Mike's face right now. Harvey makes his associate kick off every single item of clothing but his boxers before he takes him to the bathroom and hands him a toothbrush after putting on the nice mint paste he came to love so much.

He brushes his own teeth as well, just to pass the time, before he takes off his clothes. In Harvey's bathroom mirror, the toll the work at Pearson Hardman took on Mike is even more visible, just because of the contrast of his small frame to Harvey's muscular one.

Harvey doesn't bother to put on a shirt when he leads Mike to his bed. The view through the large glass windows is breathtaking at night, but he doesn't pay it any mind. The only thing that matters right now, even though it pains Harvey to admit it, is the young man he had managed to ruin so completely.

"More than five hours. Make it ten. You need it", he simply says when Mike lays down next to him. Harvey expects Mike's breathing to slow down, but instead it's irregular. Painfully slow and then fast again, like Mike is trying to be calm but just can't manage to.

"Hey kid, relax", Harvey tries to sooth and reaches out.

"Why are you doing this", Mike chokes out. That one question nearly gives Harvey a headache, but he simply sighes.

"Because I care about you and I don't ever want to see you hurt", he rushes out, when all of a sudden Mike's lips are on his.

 

Hurt, comfort and healing are things full of mystery, but when he caresses Mike's skinny frame and his all too prominent ribs, Harvey feels okay. He is a fixer and for the first time since this whole mess started, he has a feeling that he can fix Mike.

Later, when their skin slides together and Mike cries out in the most lovely ways, Harvey let's himself smile. Because not only does it feel good to have the younger man shudder against him, it also feels right.

\---

Donna doesn't like her new "duty", but she accepts it nonetheless. It gives her the chance to discover every deli in a two mile radius. So whenever lunch time comes, Mike will find a brown paper bag with a very tasty, very nice sandwich placed right in front of him.

Most of the time, he is still full from breakfast, because who would have thought that Harvey Specter is also the king of scrambled eggs, french toast and pancakes? But even more than breakfast and lunch Mike Ross looks forward to dinner. Because no matter what Harvey served, from steak to home made pasta, the dessert - later, when the bedroom was only illuminated by the lights of the city - was always the best.


End file.
